narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suseri Ōtsutsuki
| kanji = スセリヒメ | romanji = Ōtsutsuki Suseri | titles = Suseri-Hime | image = | birthdate = May 6 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'8 | weight = 120 | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = Tsukimiyako | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan | family =Ōtsutsuki~(Foster Brother) Soga Dynasty | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique =Bloodline Weave | kekkei = Taiyōsenritsu | tota = | mora = Shurikosei Kushimitama | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = }} Suseri Ōtsutsuki (スセリヒメ,Ōtsutsuki Suseri) is a member of the 's Blood Weaver family. Background Appearance Personality Suseri is a strong-willed, whimsical, romantic, and optimistic individual. She is stubborn to a fault and highly competitive, though her normal disposition is mellow and good-humored, usually seen smiling and waving to everyone she passes. Suseri hates drama and doesn't let many things bother her, and is rarely seen actually angry. Though not particularly charismatic or good with words, she is an extrovert with a warm personality that naturally draws people to her despite her appearance. She's not a complicated person- she never lies, and is almost tactlessly honest and open. She's very confident in herself and her abilities, and that, plus her friendly optimism and calm nature, make her extremely easy to get along with. Suseri is extremely observant, and is an excellent reader of both body language and voice. It's very difficult to deceive her or lie outright to her face. Suseri's passion is legendary, she flirts and teases as easily as she draws breath, but seldom commits to anything more. However when drinking she becomes the worst enemy of propriety. A very touchy-feely person to start off with, an appreciation for the finer points of the human form. She is a master of the covert grope, the wolf-whistle and when all else fails the lightning-quick dodge. Her targets include men and women alike, particularly pretty boys and cute girls. Her antics are more for fun than anything else. She likes to read in her spare time, and is partial to action novels and steamy romances. She has been stated as a loving woman who adores children, and despises parents who don't love their children, often leading her to deal with said parents. She has shown to be very affectionate and protective of those she likes and glares ill-intently at anyone who she deems a threat to them. In a fight, Suseri remains calm and collected, able to hide any hesitations or doubts under her forceful confidence, and to any outside observer appears completely fearless. She's focused, and her observational skills, quick reflexes and instincts honed over years of fighting make her a formidable opponent. Though confident, she rarely underestimates her opponents, and goes into each battle expecting a tough fight. She loves the rush and challenge of a fight, and often puts herself at small disadvantages just to test her skills. She never makes the first move in a one-on-one match, preferring to gauge her enemies by their opener. A bad habit she still has is doing anything for the win, especially when the safety of others is on the line, and will often take hits just for an opening. Once an opponent is down, no matter how heated the battle, Jo will back off, and only kills when she feels it's necessary. She has no qualms about being the judge and executioner of people she knows will only cause more harm if allowed to live. Abilities Trivia * Suseri is named after the daughter of .